This invention relates to a system for securing a climbing skin to the bottom of a ski. In particular, the invention relates to a system for securing a climbing skin to one end of the ski, particularly the tail end of the ski, for tensioning a climbing skin.
Climbing skins have been used on skis for many, many years to assist skiers in ascending slopes. Original climbing skins were made from the skins of animals. More recently, climbing skins have been made from synthetic fabrics which have a nap of stiff, rearwardly angled fibers projecting from their bottom surfaces. When the skins are attached to the skis, the skis can be slid in a forward direction relatively easily. When the skis are moved in a rearward direction then the fibers bite into the snow. By attaching climbing skins to both skis, a skier can up even a reasonably steep snow slope by sliding one ski forward and then the other.
Attaching a climbing skin securely to the bottom of a ski in such a way that the climbing skin will not be easily dislodged during use and snow will not build up between the base of the ski and the climbing skin can be difficult. The problem of securely attaching climbing skins to skis is exacerbated by the fact that a skier my repeatedly put climbing skins onto skis and take them off during the course of a days skiing.
Early climbing skins simply had straps which were used to attach the climbing skin to the ski. Typically straps were provided to stretch the climbing skin between the tip and tail of the ski and additional straps were provided along the edges of the climbing skin. The additional straps could be used to tie the climbing skin to the ski itself. Such climbing skins tended not to work very well because it is generally not possible to tie the skin to a ski tightly enough to prevent snow from building up underneath the climbing skin. Furthermore, the numerous straps were time consuming to attach and keep properly adjusted.
More recently, adhesive climbing skins have been developed. Some adhesive climbing skins have a hook or the like which hooks over the tip of the ski. The skin is simply pressed against the ski base and is detachably held in place by a tacky adhesive. Such climbing skins provided acceptable performance when the base of the ski was dry. However, if the adhesive on the climbing skins becomes covered with snow or if the base of the ski becomes wet and has snow adhering to it then the adhesive may not properly hold the climbing skin to the base of the ski. In such cases, the climbing skin can become unstuck from the ski especially at the tail.
Climbing skins which use an adhesive as well as tail and tip straps to hold it in place have also become popular. This common tail fixation method is problematic in that it is usually necessary to modify the ski to provide a way to attach a strap to the tail end of the ski. Some current climbing skin systems have a fixture, such as a pin which is screwed into the top surface of the ski near the tail. A strap from the rear end of a climbing skin can then be stretched around the tail of the ski and attached to the pin. This is not desirable because it requires modification of the ski itself.
In another common tail fixation method, the skin is riveted to a pair of sandwiching metal plates that include an integral hook for engaging the tail end of the ski. Because the metal hook is relatively rigid, the strap must be moved to the tip end of the ski. Two rectangular metal wire looks (clips) are typically connected by a short (about 4 inches long) elastic, rubbery strip. The skin is fed through a portion of one of these separate clips and is looped back to adhere onto itself. The clip on the other end of the elastic strip is hooked over the tip of the ski to hold the skin in place. Having the elastic strip located at the tip can be a problem when the skier accidentally hits the wire loop with the opposite ski thereby knocking the clip completely off the tip of the ski. Once the skin is free from the tip of the ski, it can drag through the snow and the skin adhesive can become contaminated and eventually fail.
There is a need for an attachment system for climbing skins which allows climbing skins to be securely affixed by straps at both tip and tail ends of the ski and yet which is easy to use and does not require modification of the ski itself.
In one of its aspects, the present invention comprises a retention system for retaining a climbing skin to the tail end of a ski. The system includes an elongated resilient tensioning member, such as a strap, secured to one end of the skin. A separate, generally C-shaped clip is provided. The clip is adapted to removably hook about the tail end of the ski. Means are provided on an upper portion of the clip for releasably retaining and tensioning a portion of the strap on the clip. The clip provides a securement point for the strap and skin combination and is held by the tensioning effect of the strap. The arrangement is easily field serviceable and no permanent modification to the ski is required.
In another aspect of the invention, the clip has a flat base portion adapted to underlie the tail end of the ski, a vertical section adapted to extend behind the tail end, an angled portion extending from the vertical section at an acute angle in relation to the base portion and an upper portion extending from the angled portion and adapted to extend over the tail end. The upper portion includes an aperture sized to receive one end of the tensioning member therethrough.
In another aspect of the invention, there are provided a plurality of eyelets longitudinally spaced on the tensioning member, and a projection on the upper portion. The projection is sized to fit within the eyelets to retain the tensioning member on the clip. In a particular aspect of the invention, the upper portion comprises a portion having a generally apical shape having at least one downwardly extending leg and the aperture is located in the downwardly extending leg.
In yet another aspect, the invention comprises the method of attaching a climbing skin to the tail end of a ski, comprising providing a climbing skin attached to one end of a resilient tensioning member, hooking a generally C-shaped clip about said tail end of said ski such that a base portion of said clip underlies said tail end of said ski and an upper portion of said clip extends over said tail end of said ski and releasably securing a portion of said tensioning member to said upper portion of said clip so as to tension said clip in engagement about said tail end of said ski.
In a more particular aspect of the invention, the step of releasably securing the tensioning member to the upper portion of the clip involves threading that portion of the tensioning member through an aperture in the upper portion of the clip and engaging a projection on the upper portion into one of a plurality of eyelets longitudinally spaced on the tensioning member.
In yet a further aspect, the invention comprises a kit for a retention system for retaining a climbing skin on the tail end of a ski, comprising an elongated resilient tensioning member secured to one end of the skin, a generally C-shaped clip adapted to hook about said tail end, said clip having a flat base portion adapted to underlie said tail end, an angled portion extending at an acute angle in relation to the base portion and an upper portion extending from said angled portion and adapted to extend over the tail end, the upper portion being adapted to releasably retain one end of the member.
Other aspects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the detailed description and to the claims.